1979 Wimbledon Championships – Women's Singles
Martina Navratilova |runner= Chris Evert-Lloyd |score=6–4, 6–4 |draw = 96 (8 / 6 ) |seeds = 16 |before_name= Wimbledon Championships – Women's Singles |after_name= Wimbledon Championships – Women's Singles }} Martina Navratilova defeated Chris Evert-Lloyd 6–4, 6–4 in the final to win the Ladies' Singles tennis title at the 1979 Wimbledon Championships. Seeds The seeded players are listed below. Martina Navratilova is the champion; others show the round in which they were eliminated. Both Evonne Goolagong-Cawley and Billie-Jean King were given protected seedings above their actual rankings, as they were returning from almost year-long injury absences. Draw Key * Q = Qualifier * WC = Wild Card * LL = Lucky Loser * r. = retired Finals Martina Navratilova | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team2= Chris Evert-Lloyd | RD3-seed2=2 | RD3-score1-1='6' | RD3-score2-1=4 | RD3-score1-2='6' | RD3-score2-2=4 | RD2-team1= Martina Navratilova | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team2= Tracy Austin | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-score1-1='7' | RD2-score2-1=5 | RD2-score1-2='6' | RD2-score2-2=1 | RD2-team3= Evonne Goolagong Cawley | RD2-seed3=3 | RD2-team4= Chris Evert-Lloyd | RD2-seed4=2 | RD2-score3-1=3 | RD2-score4-1='6' | RD2-score3-2=2 | RD2-score4-2='6' | RD1-team1= Martina Navratilova | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team2= Dianne Fromholtz Balestrat | RD1-seed2=6 | RD1-score1-1=2 | RD1-score2-1='6' | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score2-2=3 | RD1-score1-3='6' | RD1-score2-3=0 | RD1-team3= Tracy Austin | RD1-seed3=4 | RD1-team4= Billie Jean King | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-score3-1='6' | RD1-score4-1=4 | RD1-score3-2=6 | RD1-score4-2='7' | RD1-score3-3='6' | RD1-score4-3=2 | RD1-team5= Virginia Wade | RD1-seed5=5 | RD1-team6= Evonne Goolagong Cawley | RD1-seed6=3 | RD1-score5-1=4 | RD1-score6-1='6' | RD1-score5-2=0 | RD1-score6-2='6' | RD1-team7= Wendy Turnbull | RD1-seed7=8 | RD1-team8= Chris Evert-Lloyd | RD1-seed8=2 | RD1-score7-1=3 | RD1-score8-1='6' | RD1-score7-2=4 | RD1-score8-2='6' }} Earlier rounds Section 1 Navratilova | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team02= Stevens | RD4-seed02=11 | RD4-score01-1='7' | RD4-score02-1=6 | RD4-score01-2=6 | RD4-score02-2='7' | RD4-score01-3='6' | RD4-score02-3=3 | RD3-team01= Navratilova | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team02= Casals | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-team03= Gerulaitis | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Stevens | RD3-seed04=11 | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= Navratilova | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team02= Durie | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-team03= Casals | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Dürr | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1='7' | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-team05= Gonzalez | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Gerulaitis | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score06-2='6' | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-score06-3='6' | RD2-team07= Coles | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Stevens | RD2-seed08=11 | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team01= Navratilova | RD1-seed01=1 | RD1-team02= Harford | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score02-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score01-3='6' | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-team05= Casals | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Eisterlehner | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='7' | RD1-score06-1=6 | RD1-score05-2='7' | RD1-score06-2=6 | RD1-team11= Gerulaitis | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Cooper | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-team13= Coles | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= Kruger | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score14-1='7' | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='7' | RD1-score14-3=5 }} Section 2 Stöve | RD4-seed01=15 | RD4-team02= Fromholtz Balestrat | RD4-seed02=6 | RD4-score01-1=6 | RD4-score02-1='7' | RD4-score01-2=6 | RD4-score02-2='7' | RD3-team01= Stöve | RD3-seed01=15 | RD3-team02= McDaniel | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score02-1='6' | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score01-3='6' | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-team03= Mesker | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Fromholtz Balestrat | RD3-seed04=6 | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score04-1='7' | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= Stöve | RD2-seed01=15 | RD2-team02= O'Neil | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-team03= McDaniel | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Pinterova | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1='7' | RD2-score04-1=6 | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-team05= Porzio | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Mesker | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1=6 | RD2-score06-1='7' | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score06-2='7' | RD2-team07= Blackwood | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Fromholtz Balestrat | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team01= Stöve | RD1-seed01=15 | RD1-team02= Duvall | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-team05= McDaniel | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Ebbinghaus | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='7' | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=1 | RD1-team09= Porzio | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Latham | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=3 | RD1-score10-1='6' | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=4 | RD1-team15= Fromholtz Balestrat | RD1-seed15=6 | RD1-team16= Hallquist | RD1-seed16= | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=3 | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=2 }} Section 3 Austin | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team02= Ruzici | RD4-seed02=10 | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score02-1=2 | RD4-score01-2='6' | RD4-score02-2=4 | RD3-team01= Austin | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team02= Stuart | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-team03= Wikstedt | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Ruzici | RD3-seed04=10 | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= Austin | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team02= Cuypers | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score02-1='6' | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score01-3='6' | RD2-score02-3=2 | RD2-team03= Kloss | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Stuart | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score04-1='7' | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score03-3=4 | RD2-score04-3='6' | RD2-team05= Smith | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Wikstedt | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score06-1='6' | RD2-score05-2=6 | RD2-score06-2='7' | RD2-team07= Collins | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Ruzici | RD2-seed08=10 | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team03= Cuypers | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Vessies | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-team07= Stuart | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Evers | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=1 | RD1-team11= Wikstedt | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Walsh | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=2 | RD1-score11-2='7' | RD1-score12-2=6 | RD1-team13= Collins | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= Budařová | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score14-2=2 }} Section 4 Mandlíková | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team02= King | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score02-1='6' | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score02-2='6' | RD3-team01= Maršíková | RD3-seed01=13 | RD3-team02= Mandlíková | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1=3 | RD3-score02-1='6' | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score02-2='6' | RD3-team03= Desfor | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= King | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= Maršíková | RD2-seed01=13 | RD2-team02= Hobbs | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score01-2=5 | RD2-score02-2='7' | RD2-score01-3='9' | RD2-score02-3=7 | RD2-team03= Mandlíková | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Fernandez | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1='7' | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=1 | RD2-team05= Jaušovec | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Desfor | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1=5 | RD2-score06-1='7' | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score06-2='6' | RD2-team07= Siegel | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= King | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team03= Hobbs | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Charles | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='7' | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-team05= Mandlíková | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Morrison | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-team09= Jaušovec | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Simmonds | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score09-2='6' | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-team15= King | RD1-seed15=7 | RD1-team16= Vermaak | RD1-seed16= | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=4 | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=1 }} Section 5 Wade | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team02= Jevans | RD4-seed02= | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score01-2='6' | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD3-team01= Wade | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team02= Hanika | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score01-2='7' | RD3-score02-2=6 | RD3-team03= Jevans | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Tobin | RD3-seed04= | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2='7' | RD3-score04-2=5 | RD3-score03-3='6' | RD3-score04-3=2 | RD2-team01= Wade | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team02= B. Jordan | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-team03= Antonoplis | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Hanika | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score04-1='7' | RD2-score03-2=6 | RD2-score04-2='7' | RD2-team05= Riedel | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Jevans | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score06-1='6' | RD2-score05-2='6' | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-score06-3='6' | RD2-team07= Tobin | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Madruga | RD2-seed08= | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2='7' | RD2-score08-2=6 | RD2-score07-3='7' | RD2-score08-3=5 | RD1-team01= Wade | RD1-seed01=5 | RD1-team02= Louie | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-team07= Hanika | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Potter | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-team09= Riedel | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Thibault | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score10-1='6' | RD1-score09-2='6' | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=3 | RD1-team15= Madruga | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= Barker | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3='8' | RD1-score16-3=6 }} Section 6 K. Jordan | RD4-seed01=14 | RD4-team02= Goolagong Cawley | RD4-seed02=3 | RD4-score01-1=6 | RD4-score02-1='7' | RD4-score01-2='7' | RD4-score02-2=6 | RD4-score01-3=1 | RD4-score02-3='6' | RD3-team01= K. Jordan | RD3-seed01=14 | RD3-team02= Strachoňová | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-team03= Doerner | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Goolagong Cawley | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score04-1='7' | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= K. Jordan | RD2-seed01=14 | RD2-team02= Bunge | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-team03= Strachoňová | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Teeguarden | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='7' | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-team05= Doerner | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Thompson | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1=5 | RD2-score06-1='7' | RD2-score05-2='6' | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score05-3='6' | RD2-score06-3=0 | RD2-team07= Acker | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Goolagong Cawley | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team03= Bunge | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Pakker | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score03-2='7' | RD1-score04-2=6 | RD1-score03-3='8' | RD1-score04-3=6 | RD1-team07= Teeguarden | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Tomanová | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='7' | RD1-score08-1=6 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-team09= Doerner | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Rapponi | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score09-2='6' | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-team15= Goolagong Cawley | RD1-seed15=3 | RD1-team16= Harper | RD1-seed16= | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=3 }} Section 7 Turnbull | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team02= Melville Reid | RD4-seed02=9 | RD4-score01-1='6' | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score02-2='6' | RD4-score01-3='6' | RD4-score02-3=3 | RD3-team01= Turnbull | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team02= Carillo | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='6' | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-team03= Fox | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Melville Reid | RD3-seed04=9 | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= Turnbull | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team02= Forood | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1='6' | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score01-2='6' | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-team03= Nagelsen | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= Carillo | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=0 | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score04-2='6' | RD2-team05= Simionescu | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Fox | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score06-1='6' | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score06-2='6' | RD2-team07= Meyer | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Melville Reid | RD2-seed08=9 | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team03= Forood | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Gilbert | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score03-2='7' | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score03-3='7' | RD1-score04-3=5 | RD1-team07= Carillo | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Kiyomura | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-team11= Fox | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Lovera | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-team15= Melville Reid | RD1-seed15=9 | RD1-team16= Blount | RD1-seed16= | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=0 }} Section 8 Du Pont | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team02= Evert-Lloyd | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score02-1='6' | RD4-score01-2=1 | RD4-score02-2='6' | RD3-team01= DuPont | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team02= White | RD3-seed02= | RD3-score01-1='7' | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score01-2='6' | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-team03= May-Teacher | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team04= Evert-Lloyd | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score04-1='6' | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score04-2='6' | RD2-team01= Shriver | RD2-seed01=16 | RD2-team02= Du Pont | RD2-seed02= | RD2-score01-1=w/o | RD2-team03= Margolin | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team04= White | RD2-seed04= | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score04-1='6' | RD2-score03-2='6' | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score03-3=7 | RD2-score04-3='9' | RD2-team05= May-Teacher | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team06= Moulton | RD2-seed06= | RD2-score05-1='6' | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score05-2='7' | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-team07= Whitmore | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team08= Evert-Lloyd | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score08-1='6' | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score08-2='6' | RD1-team01= Shriver | RD1-seed01=16 | RD1-team02= Medrado | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-team05= Margolin | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Russell | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='7' | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-team11= Moulton | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Tyler | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-team15= Evert-Lloyd | RD1-seed15=2 | RD1-team16= Redondo | RD1-seed16= | RD1-score15-1='6' | RD1-score16-1=4 | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=2 }} External links * 1979 Wimbledon Championships on ITFtennis.com, the source for this draw Category:Wimbledon Championship by year – Ladies' Singles Women's Singles Category:1979 in women's tennis Category:1979 in British women's sport